Warriors of the Elements RW
by The Elemental Dragon Emperor
Summary: Naruto Awakens a bloodline that the Uchiha feared watch as Naruto use his new powers to become a Legend.
1. The Galten Clan

What's up my fellow readers my name is The Elemental Dragon Emperor this is my firs fic I hope you all like it.

Also if I miss up be easy with me okay thanks

Also I do not Own Naruto but I would like to

_Years ago when the Ninja world was still young there was a clan of warriors called The Clan of Galten. The clan was powerful and feared for the power to change into elemental dragons and the power to summon warriors from the elements themselves and because of this power they are unbeatable .Then one day a old man came and told them of a power called The Orb Of Salkan._

_The old man said that once the orb is in their hands their power well increase Hundred fold. But they were not the only one to hear it for an Uchiha also hear it as well. He went to Konohagakure_ _and told the Shodai Hokage and Madara Uchiha about the orb. The Shodai Hokage and the Leader of the Uchiha clan argued about the orb. The Shodai Hokage wanted to make peace with the Galten clan but Madara wanted to attack to get the orb and so without permission to go Madara and 500 Uchiha went to the Valley of Zhan home of the Clan._

_The battle was horrible for the Uchiha's they were outnumbered and outmanned because the Galten summon the warrior's to fight with them and the speed the Galten had was unheard of._

_And all hope for the Uchiha's faded they let them go and the leader told them "for all the Galten you killed we will not make any treaty with Konohagakure until you know the true meaning of Honor and Respect". That day 310 Uchiha died and 190 wounded. The Galten found the orb but word got out about the find. All of the Ninja Villages attack Zhan but something happened that will be forever in their dreams forever. The Clan elders destroyed the Orb making a backlash that killed the clan and half of their enemies. When the Shodai found a scroll it had the last word of the leader of the clan it said "The Galten well never die for our decedents will look for the Four Fragments Of the Orb of Salkan and take their rightful place as the greatest clan in the world._

_That day no one talk about them but the Galten are hard to kill because the leader sent his wife to Whirlpool to hide there also the she was pregnant. There she gave birth to a son from there he married and have children and they had children and so on. But the peace would not last because a great war destroyed Whirlpool and only one survived. Her named was Kushina Uzumaki but also known as Kushina Galten the last of the Galten Clan. _

_She went to Konohagakure and met Minato Namikaze_ _and after going on dates they got married and she got pregnant after a few months in the marriage. Their going to name the baby Naruto. But then the Bijuu Kyuubi no Kitsune came to the village and started to kill anything in its path. Kushina gave birth during the assault but was dieing from bleeding. The only one to save her was Tsunada but she wouldn't do it because of past pain. Because of this Kushine died by birth complication. Minato Namikaze_ the famous _Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō_ and _Yondaime Hokage_

_Decided to seal the demon in side his son belly by using the Shiki Fūjin_ _and sold his soul to the Shinigami. He wanted his son to be seen a hero but the village saw him as the demon itself._

_But nobody could of known what will happen to Naruto on his 3__rd__ birthday. The day that the Galten clan the strongest most feared clan in the Shinobi world would be inside a poor innocent boy like him. And this is where his story begins._

Ok that the start of this story also I hope you Review this story also if you flamers going to get me … its going to be used to roast my marshmallow.


	2. The Return of The Galten's

A/N: What up my fellow Fanfic friends. It is I The Elemental Dragon Emperor and I would like to thank Challenger for my first Review (sniffle) thank you also to thank dragoon-zerox for a wonderful (yet evil) idea thank you also now Let Get This Story Rolling

I don't own Naruto but one day I will (just kidding)

Demon / Inner Sakura Talking/_Thinking_

Speaking/_Thinking_

Return Of The Galten

It was a stormy night in Konoha every villager was in their homes in nice warm blankets or next to nice cozy fire. Parents are putting their children in bed or getting to bed themselves. But in the ghettos of the village a young three year old boy is getting chase by a large mob of villagers and shinobi's the young boy name is Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto runs through alleys and streets but they keep coming closer and closer. _Why do they hate my so much _Thought Naurto sadly. It was always like this for him every time for as long as he can remember. When he was two the orphanage that he live in the workers always beat him and spit on him and when the children beat him the adults cheered them on.

But there is and old man that comes by and visit the orphanage and plays with him. He also gave him his first toy Shuriken to play with but when he left a older girl by the name Tenten (A/N just to let you all know this is temporary) came and took them from him. When he ask why she said (I need them more then you) Then on his 8th birthday they kick him out during a storm that is where villagers saw Naruto and started chasing him then the mob got bigger and bigger until Shinobi's join in that is where we left off.

Now Naruto is a smart boy for his age he learned how to walk only 9 months after he was born when he turn one he started learning to talk half a month later he talked in full sentences when turn two he was a fast child. He can out run a Genin and still have a enough Stamina to last a very long time. But tonight is not that night because the shinobi's were half Jonin's, Anbu, and clan leaders from the Uchiha, Inuzuka, Yamanaka, Akimichi and the minor clans like the Haruno's. Naruto turn left into a alley and stop at a dead end he look back in horror and saw the mob behind him. "Why" whispered Naruto "Because demon we are going finish what our beloved Hokage started!" yelled wild looking woman named Tsume Inuzuka

"Yeah!, Let finish it off!, Kill the demon!" yelled the villagers. Naruto was in tears because he had a big crush on Tsume. A Anbu with a Raccoon mask yelled "Lets kill it now" then Raccoon charge him with his sword and Naruto closed his eyes and chanted over and over Somebody help Me. Then he yelled "SOMEONE HELP ME"

_(Mindscape) _

The Kyuubi was asleep when it felt something moving out side its cage. It thought it was nothing and was going back to sleep when he heard screeching of metal and chanting. It looked at the bars of the cage and saw the bars grow mean looking Spikes and on them were Runes that glowed different colors. **"_The Hell" _**Thought the demon fox. When it look closer to the Runes its eyes widen in shock. **"…Impossible they went extinct years ago"** whispered the massive demon fox.

Then in the middle of the main room outside it's cage a statue slowly appeared from the ground. There on it was a Man standing at 6 feet by 5 inches and had a stern face. But what the fox saw that got it attention was the armor. He had on boots on that look to be leather that had plate armor at the front boot itself. He also had pants on that had armor on it side that was plate in general.

Then on his chest was pure steel armor that goes up his chest and has have to appear to be battle scars on it as well he was wearing a trench coat that has a sleeve on the left side of it gone but has a armguard that went up to his elbow had designs of the elements on it On his shoulders was one shoulder armor on his right shoulder. It looks like a Dragon head that is asleep.

Then when the fox was going to expect more he saw that on the armor there were runes as well. Then the pedestal the statue was on started to glow then the runes themselves from bottom to top started to glow as well. When the fox thought it was over the eyes of the statue opened as well including the dragons head on his shoulder. Then it heard chanting it got faster and faster then it said one thing after the chanting stopped 'GALTEN'. Then there was silence. Then the silence was broken by a strange sound from the fox's cage. '**eheheheheheHaHaHaHaHaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**'the Kyuubi chuckle then laugh hysterically.

_(Outside World)_

When the Anbu was going to cut Naruto down he stop when a pulse from him went through the village and around the world. In the Hokage office the Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi and his former teammates Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane were talking when they felt the pulse. A shiver ran up there spines and saw flash from the past of screams and cry's of pain and one flash of the warriors that was causing that pain. 'd-d-Did you feel that' stuttered Homura 'y-y-yes I did' stuttered Koharu as well. 'It felt like the power of That Clan' said Sarutobi calmly. Both of them gasp in shock. 'That impossible Sarutobi!' yelled out Koharu 'She right the clan was destroyed remember no one could have survive that blast' said Homura. "True but remember the scroll that sensei found by the leader's body' said the Third their eyes widen with shock they forgot about the scroll. 'That means…' said Homura 'yes my old friend the Galten Clan has return' said the Old Hokage. 'But why now' said Koharu 'Maybe one of them survived and come to seek vengeance' said Homura. "No, they would of send us a warning' said the third. They knew he was right the Galten would send them a warning because they would want to fight them when there are ready…. if they were in a good mood. 'Then what happened then where did the pulse come from' said Koharu "try your orb Saru' said Homura.

'Good idea Homura' Said Sarutobi. They went into the secret chamber and the Hokage look into it. They saw Naruto sending out the pulse and surrounded by the mob. 'NARUTO!' They yelled. "Naruto apart of the Galten clan' Said a shock Koharu 'But how' ask a also shock Homura. 'His mother" whispered The Third in shock. 'His Mother!' yelled his teammates in shock. 'Do you remember what Kushina did to the Uchiha's' said the Third. They remembered that day. Kushina was waiting for Minato when a couple of Uchiha's past by. One of them try to seduce her and tried to knock her out with the Sharingan. 10 minutes later Minato came and saw the Uchiha's on the floor beaten and Kushina standing above them saying 'Murders' "Killers' and so on.

After that no Uchiha was to go near her. 'If that was true than that means that..' said Homura "yes we need to get to Naruto before he summon the warriors that his clan can." said the third. "I'll go to the Hospital and go tell them to get a room ready for Naruto.' said Koharu as she left. "I'll get some Anbu who likes Naruto and Iruka and meet you there' Said Homura as he left as well. "And I well get to Naruto and pray that I'm not to Late' Said the third to himself as he ran of to where the mob and the future of the Leaf Village. All over the world people from Kage, Shinobi, and Villager and also the other containers felt the pulse. Then the containers heard their demons laugh and when they ask why they got (They have Return) as an answer and the containers got even for puzzled. But two people knows what it's mean's.

_(Village near Iwa)_

An old man was sitting at a table when he felt the pulse and his bag he had on is side pulse as well. "It seams that the last of the Galten Clan has awakened his powers' the old man said with a smile. He paid for the food he ate and left the restaurant. He stop and look up ate the raining sky. "It was like this when the Clan was destroyed' he mumbled. He look down at his satchel and smiled as it pulse. "soon young Galten you will have your birthright in time but for now grow strong" said the old man. Then a flash of lighting struck and he was gone

_(The Rain Village)_

Madara awoke from his nightmare when heard the thunder outside. He to felt the pulse of power. The one thing he feared most in his life is back from the grave. He glared out the window that lead out to a patio and there was a flash of Lighting. There he saw the face of the leader of Galten Clan staring at him he jump back and ran out into the rain and yelled **WHY ARE YOU STILL TORMANTING ME !**. Then at his door there was a knock. "What is it '. growled Madara. Pein and Konan walked in. "Madara-sama do you fell that pulse minutes ago" said Pein. "yes I did" he said. "Do you like us to search for it" said Konan "**NO**" yelled Madara.

Both Pein and Konan jump back in shock. "No, No get back to work in locating the Tailed Demons it was nothing" said Madara calmly. When they left they heard him whisper "it has to be nothing". When they close the door they left it half way open and look in. Then Madara remove the robe he had on and both Pein and Konan gasped. Across his back was a large jagged scar. Then they heard him said ' The pain still wont go away" . Then Pein and Konan close his door and walk way never to tell a soul what they saw that night.

_(Back at Konoha)_

The pulsing stopped around Naruto and he look back at Raccoon in fear. "Kill it Now before it can get its power back" yelled a villager. Raccoon shook his fear away and charge Naruto again. Naruto close his eyes and waited for death to take him. But then he heard the splatter of blood and gasps from the mob Naruto opened his eyes and gasp as well. Right trough Raccoon's gut was a spear that came from a large puddle in front of Naruto. Then the Water from the puddle started to rise from the ground and started to take shape into a humanoid like body. Then the water spear was pulled out of the Anbu gut and then his head was cut off. There standing in front of Naruto was a man with a spear and a short sword in it sheath. He had a helmet that covered his whole face except his eyes. The helmet itself had a face plate and it helm of it went half way up and had two long horns going from the side of the head that barely touch in the back of his head and a long cloth that cover the back of his head. His armor look like plate and chain mail put in one on the shoulders where spikes that look very sharp. But what got the mob scared was his eyes. His eye's were just blue no pupil no nothing just blue. Then twelve more water man pop out of the puddle's around Naruto and got into fighting stances. Then a villager yelled "Demon Lover's !" and then the mob was going to charge them the Third Hokage appeared between them. " Lord Hokage thank Kami you're here" said a Haruno " Now we can finish of the demon and its lover's" said a woman named Kurenai.

(A/N like Tenten just temporary) The Third Hokage went up to the water man then did something that shock the mob. He knelled down. "Please forgive the ignorance of my villagers Water Knight's. The mob gasp in shock. 'Lord Hokage why are you apologizing to them and knelling down" said Fugaku Uchiha "Because if I was late then all of you would be dead by now" said the Third. "**WHAT**!" yelled the mob. Then four platoons of Anbu came with Homura in the lead "You are all under arrest for attacking young Naruto take them away to Ibiki" said Homura. The Anbu arrested the mob who were yelling out "Why", "Let us go" or "We did this for the Forth".

A Anbu with a dog mask was trying to get Naruto but only to get block by the Water Knight's. When dog was going to yell out something the Hokage stopped him. "Naruto its ok I'm here" said Sarutobi. Naruto look out from behind one of the Water Knight's. "Grandpa" said the scared young boy. "Yes Naruto you can call off the Water Knight's now". said Sarutobi in a grandfatherly tone. Naruto look up at the Warriors that as still in their fighting stances. He tap one of them and it look down at him. "Thank you for protecting me but my friends are here so you can leave now please" said Naruto in a cute way. The female Anbu's there were shaking because they were trying to hold in there squeals at Naruto cuteness. The Water Knight's look at each other and nodded and got out of their fighting stances and stand in attention and then bowed to Naruto then turn into puddles again.

Naruto ran at the Third and started to cry into his Hokage robes and ask "why do they hate me" over and over again. Everybody was crying for his broken heart. "If only I can tell you Naruto…if only" thought The Third Hokage. He look down at Naruto and saw that he cried himself asleep. A Anbu appeared in front of the Hokage. "Lord Hokage Koharu-sama has Naruto room ready" said the Anbu. "Good I will take him myself Anbu Dismiss" said the Third. "Yes sir" said the Anbu that was there and disappear except Dog and a Anbu called Cat. "Lord Hokage can we come along as well "ask Dog with Cat nodding. "Of course you can" said Sarutobi. "Lets go" said Homura.

Then they took in a sprint and Dog look at the building on both sides of the group. He gasp when he saw the shadows fallowed them. He was going to stop to confront them but the Hokage stop him "They are only making sure we are not going to hurt Naruto" He said. Dog only Nodded as well as Cat who saw them as well. Sarutobi look at the shadows that were following them a shivered of the flashbacks of what those warriors can do. He look down at Naruto small body and whispered "You have a large road ahead of you Naruto but I will help you as much as I can I promise you.' He didn't see the small smile on Naruto face when he look back up.

Well That the second part of the warriors of the elements I hope you review my story but flamers well be used for my Tri-Tip also thank you dragoon-zerox for you help because I did not think of that and also thank you Challenger for your Review and your elements ideas never would of thought of that

Also sorry i have to do this but my old computer fried on me so i got a new one with all my old files and I look at my story i had to rewrite it i hope no one is mad.


	3. The War That Was Never Told

_**Disclaimer:**_

Sorry for taking so long I had writers block and I needed to get that out of the way thank you all for reviewing my story and I hope I don't get any more writers block and make more stories.

Now lets make this happen ladies and gentlemen

(I don't own Naruto but the bloodlines and the Galten are all mine)

Demon / Inner Sakura Talking/_Thinking_

Speaking/_Thinking_

Also new is

Elemental Warrior's

Talking/_Thinking _

_(T.E.D.E Jukebox Records) _for this I Might have Scores from Movies and other Artist

(Konoha Main Hospital)

The Third Hokage and his old teammates walked from the hospital where they dropped of Naruto with the staff that don't hate him for the demon. One of them was named Dr. Kagome Hanna, she was the youngest doctor in the village at the age of 18 and could also be great as Tsunada. She met Naruto when he came for a check up and she immediately fell in love with him. Every time he comes in she would call him Naru-chan or Foxy-kun, that sometimes makes him pout but it only make him cuter. But tonight she was very worried for him because of what happen to him. When she tried to make him talk to her he would hide under his bed and not come out thinking she hated him too. But he did not know that she cares for him and loves him deeply. She can still remember how she met him one year earlier.

_(Flashback)_

_A 16 year old Kagome Hanna was finishing up a report and sighed. She went to her closet and opened to look at herself in a mirror inside it. She was at least 5'4" also she had green hair and purple eyes that shone in the light of the room. She was wearing a lab coat that covered a blue shirt that housed her C cup breast. She also had on tight jeans that along with the shirt shows off here perfect curves. "Why isn't there any way to find a guy that well not like me for my body but for myself" She thought. Then she heard a knock at the door "Come in" She answered as she sat down in behind of her desk . Then in came the Third Hokage. "Lord Hokage how can I help you today" She ask politely . I would like you to check on my young friend here. Behind the Hokage has o 6 year old Naruto. "H-h-hello" He strutted in a young and cute voice._

_ Then with out warning Kagome appeared in back of Naruto. "__**SQWEEEEEEEE"!**__ She squealed as she had the young boy in her arms. "He sooo cute" She yelled as she held him in her arms. Naruto didn't know what was going on but was in-between two soft but firm mounds. "Lucky little…" as I was saying we need to get Naruto a check up" said The Hokage. "Naruto….you mean Naruto Uzumaki" she asked. The Third nodded. Naruto was scared because he thought she would hate him. "Of course I would be happy to give little Naru-chan a physical" Kagome said. "Hey am not little and my names Naruto not Naru-chan." pouted Naruto. Kagome saw the pout and squealed louder then the last one. "Oh my god he's so adorable he also look like a fox do you my little Foxy-Chan" said Kagome "Hey" "Ok ok lets get you check out now" said Kagome._

_After a few minutes of careful check up she was done. "There all done and he is very health and strong" said Kagome. "Thank you Doctor and what do we say Naruto." Said Sarutobi "Thank you doctor" said Naruto from the examining table where he sat. "No problem but call me Kagome ok Naruto" said the green haired beauty. "Ok Kagome" he said with a grin. The Third ask Naruto to wait outside the door for him. "Thank you" He said. She blinked "For what" she asked "For checking Naruto for me because of all the doctors here you are the only one that gave me a real report" He told her. " Your very welcome you can see that some of the staff cares what happen to him also I'm not like those idiots that see him as the demon". She said "What do you see him as" Sarutobi asked. "What do I see him as...well (sigh)….I see a little boy with a burden that no child should hold" Kagome said sadly._

_ Then she perked up. "Lord Hokage can I ask for a request" asked Kagome. "It depends what it is" He said. "I would like for me and the staff that have no grudge against him to be his personal medical staff" She asked politely. He cough up smoke from his pipe. "What" He asked "You see when he gets older and joins the ninja program he will get hurt on missions, right" She said . "Right" said the Third seeing where this is going with a smile. "Then when he comes he wont…"She said "Have to worry about the doctors and nurses that hate great idea I will have a special wing and room made for you and the staff when Naruto come from a mission". said Sarutobi "Thank you Hokage-sama" She said with a smile as she bowed . When she stood up as he left she thought "Don't worry Naruto there are some people that cares for your safety". then she went to inform the staff that likes Naruto the news._

_(Flashback ends)_

"How could this of happened" Thought Kagome sadly she looked under the bed at Naruto as he curled up into a ball. "Naruto its me Kagome" Said Kagome "GO AWAY" He yelled. The rest of the staff left to leave them alone because Naruto knew her the most. "Naruto come out and talk to me please" She said as tears threatened to come out of her eyes. "NO YOU HATE ME TO EVERYONE HATE'S ME!" He Screamed. Tears started to come out of Kagome's eyes as she shook her head. "No Naruto I don't hate you" she said. "YES YOU DO!" He Screamed again.

Then with strength she didn't know she had, she left the bed and threw it across the room. Naruto got up and made a break for the door but he was pulled into a tight hug. "LET ME GO" Screamed Naruto. "No" She whispered. "LET ME GO" He Screamed. "NO" She screamed back. Then he felt something hit is forehead and he look at Kagome and saw she was crying. "Kagome" he whispered. I DON'T HATE YOU NARUTO UZUMAKI I LOVE YOU AND I WOULD DIE I YOU WERN'T IN MY LIFE!" She screamed at him as she hug him tightly. Naruto was shocked she loved him and he started to tear up as well. "You love me" asked a Shock and hopeful Naruto. "Yes, I do love you Naruto" Whispered Kagome. Then she gasped as he return the hug and whispered "I love you too" She started to cry as she kiss his head and hold him close as she told him that nothing is going to happened to him no more as he cried with her and the feel a sleep in each other arms with smiles on there faces.

Outside with the Anbu they were happy that she cares for him. Then Dog pulled out a little orange book and started to read but felt his appending doom. He look at Cat and saw her looking at him."…..oops" said Dog. He put his book away and pulled out a yo-yo instead. Cat looked at him and sweatdropped and sighed. "_Great now that's done I wish I could cuddle Naruto too_" She Thought as she pouted behind her mask with her arms crossed as she watched Dog do tricks with his yo-yo.

(Council Room)

The Hokage rubbed his forehead at the argument the Council started about their new topic…Naruto. The Clan leaders that was arrested for attacking Naruto were bailed out by there clans and it's seems word got out about his bloodline and about the encounter with the Riegue a Guerrero's. The civilian council, Uchiha's, Inuzuka's, Yamanaka's, and Akimichi's clans wanted Naruto executed. The Elder that was made up of The third and his teammates council and the Hyuga's, Nara's, and Aburame's clans wanted Naruto to live because they feel that they owe him for keeping the fox in check and so the Fourth Hokage sacrifice was not in vain.

But Danzo wanted to put him into his ROOT program. "We need to kill it now!" yelled a fat council man. "We will not kill Naruto because of your hatred for the fox" said Shikaku Nara calmly. "Shikuku why are you defending it after what it did to us!" Yelled out Inoichi Yamanaka "That's right why" Yelled Choza. "Troublesome Because I don't see him as a fox but a boy who only want to be seen as a child." said Shikaku. "He's right Naruto just wants to be seen without hatred" said Hiashi Hyuga "Why should we so it compassion it didn't show it at us when it attacked us 3 years ago!" yelled Tsume

"**Silence**!" roared the Hokage. "The reason I called this meeting is because Naruto unlocked a long forgotten Bloodline" announced The Third. "WHAT!" yelled the occupants of the room. "It's true he unlocked it this very night after some of you attacked him" he said with a glare. "Well it deserved it that demon…" said the same fat man when he was cut off by Hiashi. You know the Third's law is still up" he said calmly. The fat man paled as two Anbu grabbed him and disappeared. "As I was saying the clan that he came from is called the Galten's." Said the Third. "So what he's from a no named clan I bet that clan just left him here to di…" said Fugaku but was cut off as well by a the Third as he griped his neck. "You well not talk about the Galten Clan in that tone for they deserve more honor then your clan Fugaku-san" growled the Old Hokage.

Fugaku nodded with a glare and the Third drop him on the ground. "Why dose this clan have this great honor like that and why have we never heard of them and I bet their not even strong." said a smug Tsume. "Let me ask you a question Tsume have you ever seen a shinobi's be impaled be spears, have you heard the agonizing screams of shinobi's as they plead for their lives, have you seen shinobi's be cut down by unknown forces, HAVE YOU EVER SEEN SHINOBI"S BE HUNTED DOWN LIKE ANIMALS THEN SLATERED LIKE THEM, HAV……" Ask then Screamed Koharu as she almost break's down crying as Homura comforts her.

Everybody looked shocked at her as she calmed down. The Third look at his teammate with sadness and made a hard decision. "We have to tell them what happen" said the Old Hokage. After he said that his teammates looked at him shocked but then nodded. The Third looked at Koharu and asked "Are you up to it Koharu" she looked at him and slowly nodded "Yes I need to let this out" She said. "You will help in this as will Danzo you were there as will" said the Third. Danzo nodded as will s he clenched the place where his arm was. "What are you talking about Lord Hokage" asked Hiashi. "We are going to tell you about The Galten Clan the clan that had a war against Great ninja villages." said Homura as the council eyes widen with shock. Koharu started the tale. "It started in a storm just like this one……."

_(Flashback)_

_A young Sarutobi ran in the rain with his teammate and friends Homura and Koharu as a large storm came in as lighting flash across the skies and thunder boomed. He looked back to see a platoon made out of Rock, Cloud, and Leaf Shinobi following them from behind. He stop and looked at a large wall then turned and said "Ok" said Sarutobi. "We have the element of surprised and when our Kage's assault on the leader house we strike." He said. Everyone nodded but a voice said "Way should we listen to you Monkey". Sarutobi just sighed but Koharu answered for him. "Because Danzo the First put him in charge" said Koharu at a younger Danzo that still have his left arm and eye . "I don't care I still say I should have been put I charge not you" said a smug Danzo. "Listen Danzo I don't care what you…." But was cut off by a explosion in the city. "This is it lets go" said Sarutobi. As the wall exploded they charge right in. They went in to homes just to find them empty. They met in the town square. "What happen where are the villagers" said a Cloud Jonin. "I don't know this doesn't feel right" said Sarutobi. _

_Then they heard some thing on their headset they had on to communicate with they other Ninja. "Hello this is squad B calling to other squads Over" said the Leader in squad B. "This is squad A what did you find Over" said Homura. "We just saw someone run by us and are in pursuit Over" said leader. "Ok but proceed with caution Over" said Sarutobi. "Okay we…wait he stop we are going to apprehend him now…..what the hell what is he doing" said the leader B. "What is he doing Over" said Koharu. "just a second…Stop you are….w-w-what the hell….N-no stop stay where you are" "Squad B what's happening!" Yelled Homura. "Stop No What are you doing NO STOP NO NO STOP HELP WE NEED HELP SEND REINFOAHHHHHHHHH! Screamed the leader. Then they heard the screams of squad B as their radio went dead. "SQAUD B, SQUAD B DO YOU READ ME OVER!" yelled Sarutobi._

"_Squad C I need you to go to squad B last know location and find out what happen to them Over" said Sarutobi "Roger we are near their last location now stand by Over" said a Female voice. "What do you think happened Sarutobi" ask Koharu fearfully still hearing the screams of Squad B in her head. "I don't know but we need to wait for Squad.." But he was interrupted by the leader of squad A. "This is Squad A nearing Squad B last known location Over" sad the same female voice from before. "Ok tell us what you see Over" said Sarutobi. "We are turning the corner to the locat…OH MY KAMI!" screamed leader C. "What's happening" yelled Homura. "Their dead…Their all dead" whispered Leader C. "What" said Koharu. "THEIR ALL DEAD SOME OF THEM LOOK LIKE THE WERE INPALED AND THE REST ARE RIPPED TO SHREDS" screamed Leader C like the worlds about to end. "Leader C clam yourself1" yelled Sarutobi. "Ok, we going to get their bodi…. What's that" said Leader C. "What is it what's wrong" ask Homura but fearing the answer. "There is something large walking at us with human figures at each side" said Leader C "Leader C get out of there" yelled Koharu._

_(With Squad C)_

_Leader C looked at the large thing and the figures with anger. "Did you do this" she ask as she wave her hand around the bodies of her dead comrades. "Sir I don't think you should make them mad" said a Sand Chunin fearfully. "No I want to know now DID YOU DO THIS!" she screamed. Then she heard Sarutobi tell her to get out of there but she grabbed her headset and turned around then threw it on the ground. But when she turned around and looked at the figures and looked in shock and horror as they came in plane view. "W-w- what the hell are you" She said in fear. Then one thing came from the creature mouth "__**Galten**__" it growled as it charge with the other figures. Screams could be heard and on the ground where the head set was a large splatter of blood covered it and the ground._

_(Back to Squad A)_

_They can hear Squad C screams of pain and terror as the line went dead. "DAMN IT!" Yelled Sarutobi. "See I told you I should have been in charge and I would have saved their lives" said Danzo with a smirk. "Danzo shut up right…." said Homura but was cut off by a yell from radio. "THIS IS SQUAD D WE ARE UNDER ATTACK I REPAET WE ARE UNDER ACKKK" yells Leader D before he was cut of. "Squad D do you read me Over" Yelled Koharu. There was only static. "Squad D do you read me Over" yelled Koharu again. Still static, "SQUAD D DO YOU…" Yelled Koharu but heard breathing on the speaker "Squad D is that you Over" said a hopeful Koharu. Then they heard something that will forever hear in their dreams. "__**We are coming for you little Ninja's HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**__" said a voice that had a beast like tone to it. Everybody froze as they heard a might Roar from the village as the heard more come around them. _

_ When they got out of their trance they heard the other squads yelling out for help as they were attacked by the clan from all around. "That impossible we had the element of surprise how did you know we were coming" yelled Sarutobi. There was a beastly chuckle that made shivers go down his spine.__** "Foolish Ninja we were in a good mood so we let you think you had the element of surprise but now we will show you WHY YOU SHOULD FEAR THE GALTEN CLAN!" **__yelled the voice at the end of what it was saying as the line went dead. "We got to get out of here" said Sarutobi. "What why do we run I say we stay and fight who with me!" yelled Danzo. Everybody cheered and when Sarutobi was going to tell him off they all heard a something go 'Clang' 'Clang' 'Clang'. When they turn to the noise the saw a metal ball the size of a of a Softball come from the darkness. Then Sarutobi and his teammates heard one thing __**"Catch" **__said the same voice from the radio. Before he could do any thing the Ball bounce right in to the middle of the squad right near Danzo left side._

'_**BOOOOOOMMMMM'**__ the explosion knock Sarutobi out and everything went dark. When he came too what he saw made him throw up. Half of the squad was wound or dead, one Jonin from Rock had a hole in his gut. Then he looked at his team he lead then he realizes some thin his teammates. He looked around when the ringing in his hear stopped. "Koharu, Homura where are you!" he yelled as he looked around the moaning and screaming Ninja's as he look for his friends. "Koharu, Homura" he yelled again "Hiruzen" a male voice called out. He looked and saw Homura come from behind a wall. "Oh thank Kami your alright" said a relive Sarutobi. "Did you find Koharu" said a worried Homura "No I haven't" sighed Sarutobi. Then they hear a scream from a man near them. _

_They looked and gasped. "DANZO" the both yelled out. On the ground has Danzo his left arm was blown to bits and his left side of his face had 3__rd__ degree burn as his eye was destroyed beyond repair. He was screaming out in pain as his right eye was wide open in pain. Then when Sarutobi looked around he saw someone near a wall curled up in a ball. It was Koharu. She was mumbling. Sarutobi walk to her in hopes she was all right. "Koharu are you all right" he asked in a caring tone. "Please make them stop" whimpered Koharu.. "Make who stop" ask a concerned Sarutobi "PLEASE MAKE THEM STOP MAKE THE SCREAMS STOP I CANT TAKE IT PLEASE MAKE THEM STOP!" Yelled a hysterical and sacred Koharu. "SLAP" Koharu face was facing to her left after Sarutobi slap her. "Koharu clam yourself we need you here now!" yelled a stern Sarutobi. She looked at him in shock. "Hiruzen" said a scared Koharu. "Yes is me Koharu" said a happy Sarutobi_

"_Hiruzen!" yelled a relive Koharu as she hugged him as she cried. "Shhhh every thing is going to be alright nothing going to happen to you as long as we stick together" whispered Sarutobi in a soft tone. She nodded then realizes something. "Where is Homura" ask a frantic Koharu fearing he could be dead. "He's with Danzo so he's fine" "What but Danzo he was caught in the blast". "His left arm is gone and his left face has third degree burns" said an upset Sarutobi. "Oh my Kami" said a fearful Koharu. They walked back to here the had the wounded at and Koharu saw Danzo condition. "Oh no Danzo" said a tearful Koharu. "We need to get the wounded out of here". said Homura as he put Danzo to sleep so he doesn't have to feel the pain._

_Then the heard the beast like chuckle again. __**"Going somewhere little ninja's"**__ chuckled the voice. "Damn you let us go so we can take these wounded ninja to a doctor" said a fearful Koharu. __**"Why so you can come back and try to kill us again I don't think so"**__ growled the voice. When Koharu look around she saw Blood red eyes in the darkness. She gulped. _

_Then Sarutobi had enough. "Don't you have any honor let them go and you can kill me instead! Yelled Sarutobi There was silence. __**"Fine the may go but you stay"**__ growled the voice. "No Sarutobi let us stay here with you" said a fearful Koharu. "No you two need to get Danzo and the other's out of here" said a stern Sarutobi. "But…" "GO!" yelled Sarutobi. They both nodded and hugged him at the same time. "Stay safe you stupid monkey" said a tearful Koharu "Ya stay safe" said Homaru. "Come on guys its me" joked Sarutobi. _

_As they left they thought one thing "__That is what were afraid of__". When they left the voice chuckled. __**"You are a brave man to face us, stupid but brave,but before we start what is your name so I can remember after you pass on"**__ "Hiruzen Sarutobi is my name but I must ask what is yours" ask Sarutobi. The voice laugh __**"My name is Zen, Zen Galten now any last words"**__. "Will Zen you have to catch me first". said Sarutobi as went "poof". Then Zen let out a angry roar and gave chase after Sarutobi.. As Sarutobi was running he saw a Leaf Shinobi run away from high speed shadows as they were following him. As he jump into the air two shadows jump from the wall on each side of him and cut his head of and his whist. Saurtobi gulped as he watched the two shadows jump back into the ground and run in different directions. _

_Then he felt the wind change and was punched into a wall. He was losing focus to the world then he saw in his line of sight a large three toed lizard like feet. Then he was lifted up to Zen's face but can only see his blood red eyes because the rest of his face was blurry.__** "That was the best chase I ever had better the those stupid Uchiha from long ago Now any last wor…."**_

_(T.E.D.E Jukebox Records: Serenata-Immediate Music)_

_Then both Zen and Sarutobi heard a horn being blown and a Might roar far more older then the others. Zen then sighed __**"Will this has been fun Hiruzen but we have to say goodbye"**__ said Zen "Goodbye?" ask Saurtobi trying to stay wake. __**"Yes you see this is going to be the last time we ever going to see each other" **__said Zen "B-but way?" he asked. __**"Because the elders are going to destroy the Orb and kill us all". **__If Sarutobi wasn't going to faint he would be shocked. "Why" __**"Because as long as we have the Orb of Salkan there will never be peace for my people and we could be turn in to slaves…..you know Hiruzen if we met long before this battle we could have been great friends" **__"Yes" chuckled Saurtobi "Yes we could of"__** "Well my friends here well take you to your people."**__ As he said this Saurtobi felt two people grabbed him and he felt himself staring to sink into the ground. "__**Until we cross path again in the after life Hiruzen…"**__ "Saurtobi" he said "__**What"**__ ask Zen "My friends call me Saurtobi so all me Saurtobi" he said with a smile. Zen started to chuckle the he started to laugh. Then Sarutobi heard Zen saw this without his beast like voice. "Until our paths cross again in the after life…. Saurtobi" then after that there was a massive explosion and Sarutobi lost consciences._

_(End of T.E.D.E Jukebox Records: Serenata-Immediate Music)_

_When Sarutobi open his eyes he found him self in Konoha Hospital. He looked around and found his teammates and the first Hokage in the room. They were worried because after the explosion they found him in a trench near the main camp. He ask what happen and the First Hokage told him about the scroll. Then eh told Sarutobi to get some sleep. As they left he thought he heard Zen. "till we meet again". After that he fell asleep._

_(End Flashback)_

The old Hokage and his teammates and Danzo looked at the Council. They were all shocked. "That impossible there is no way that Clan could be that powerful" growled Fugaku. "It's true the great Shinobi Villages made an oath not to tell what happen there unless they want to talk about it." said Koharu finally at peace because she got that day of her chest. "Also they killed 510 Uchiha when they went attack the Valley of Zhan" said Sarutobi "What I demand that the demon be killed for of the Uchiha that his clan killed" yelled out Fugaku. "No because it was your clan that we lost a alliances and a start of a large scale war" yelled out Homura.

Fugaku growled and sat down and glared at the elders. "So Naruto has the same bloodline" ask Hiashi "Yes also I believe he is the Clan Leaders descendent the same leader that fought the Kages in equal power." he said with a smirk. "WHAT!" everyone yelled. "The leader was that powerful." ask Shibi Aburame. " Then I must ask that young Naruto be put in my ROOT program so we can make him into a weapon." said Danzo "We are not going to make Minato and Kushina son as a weapon Danzo opps" said Saurtobi. "W-what did you say" stuttered Tsume. Koharu and Homura sighed "Great now they know" They thought. The Third Hokage sighed as well. "Yes Naruto Uzumaki is also Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze" said The Hokage.

Then there was an uproar. Fugaku was piss because he wanted Kushina as his wife but was beaten by her ever time he got near her (Ha-ha sucker) , now he find out that she gave birth to Naruto and the basterd Minato was the father. Also Lisa Haruno was mad because she wanted to marry Minato for his fame and fortune but she now find out that he had a child with that bitch Kushina but she is now thinking how to get her precious Sakura to date and marry Naruto. (A/N Over my dead body Bitch) Choza and Inoichi were shocked and heartbroken because the were friends with Minato and did not know that he was married and the tried to kill his son.

But the person that hurt the most was Tsume because when she was young she was an outcast and never had a friend until she met Kushina now she finds out the dem.. No child that had a crush on her was her best friend son. She sob into her hands. Hiashi, Shibi, and Shikaku should of know because he had Kushina and Minato personality but has his Blond hair and blue eyes "He he Troublesome Blonde" They thought. Now for some reason those three could of sworn they heard Minato and Kushina laughter.

Sarutobi looked at the shocked faces of the Council and said "For now on I will have Naruto stay in the Hokage tower until I can find a perfect place where he can be safe from harm." "Also would the Hyuga, Nara, and the Aburame Clans please come with me and Homura and Koharu to my office please". As said Clans and elders got up and left for the Hokage office Saurtobi looked over his shoulder and said "I hope you can pray that Naruto forgives you ore there will be hell to pay" as he walked away he heard Tsume and she asked in a sad voice "P-please let me see him I have to say I am sorry" "I am sorry Tsume but that out of the question" said The Third "Please I have to see him please" she sobbed. As he was walk up to her and whispered in her ear. "He may still forgive you but I don't know as for his crush for you i don't know if he will see you in that light again" As he walked away Tsume fell to her knees and cried. After a few minutes she got up and a determined face she walked away as she thought. "I'm sorry Kushina for attacking your son and I know you might never forgive me but I will win his trust back and little Naruto I promise you I will bring back your crush for me even if It kills me". Back with Sarutobi he stop at a window and looked at the storm that was clearing and thought "Don't worry Clan of Galten and you to Zen I well help Naruto fulfill his task and help him find the Orb Of Salkan that a promise."

Back with Naruto and Kagome he was asleep in bed with Kagome (A/N Not like that) as they hold tightly to each other Naruto smiled in his sleep. But if you look closely at the shadows you can see them move as they watch and guard the young Galten.

Will that it also like I said sorry for taking so long but writhers block also I think you could find the song on YouTube also I will have the pairing soon. Also I will be taking longer on my story because of all my other time looking of a job but don't worry I wont leave you hanging so stay tune for More Warrior's Of The Elements. Oh one more thing I will explain what the warriors will look like and the stuff he will learn and thank you for all of the reviews I got sure it may look small but I keeps me going so thank you for reviewing my story and flamers will be used to cook my SPAM and I hope to see you all soon


	4. The Shadows

What's up everybody I hope you all like my story and all of you who reviewed thanks for all you encouraging words, so lets make this happen

(I don't own Naruto but the bloodlines and the Galten are all mine)

Demon / Inner Sakura Talking/_Thinking_

Speaking/_Thinking_

Also new is

Elemental Warriors

Talking/_Thinking _

_(T.E.D.E Jukebox Records)_

I decide to forget about the Spanish part and use the Spanish occasionally

_(Hokage Tower)_

It's was early morning as the Hokage was walking towards the hospital to get Naruto. He was hoping to help him get started in his training so he can be strong enough to fight off his enemies in the near future. He also told Koharu, Homura and the rest of the others in his office to get some sleep as he went to get him. He couldn't help but sigh.

The Council went behind his back and did something to piss him off. When he left the Council chambers he later found out that the Council was trying to make marriage contract's for Naruto.

He stop them dead in their tracks. He told them Naruto will pick the woman's that he will love. Now as he near the wing that has Naruto personal medical room he came to a strange put funny scene. On his right he saw Dog sleeping with a sleep bubble come out of right nostril of his mask and giggle saying things like "Girls stop that" or "Girls there is enough of me to go around".

The third just sighed and look at Cat and sweatdropped at what he saw.

Cat was playing with the yo-yo that Dog had but was cursing because she couldn't get a single trick down. "How the hell did he do that damn it" he heard her mumble. He chuckled as he went up to Dog and popped the sleep bubble. Dog woke up and saw the Third. "Lord Hokage" he yelped. Cat heard Dog and accidentally let go of the yo-yo as it was in the air.

They both went into attention as the yo-yo bounce off of Dog head as it came down to earth.

The third sighed and went to the door and opened it and saw a site that bought a smile to his face. Naruto was sleeping as Kagome had him in her arms as she smiled. He walked to the side of the bed and sat down in a chair.

She looked at him and had a sad look on her face. "Why do they keep doing this to him, why does he have to this burden on his shoulders?" ask Kagome tearfully as she looked at Naruto peaceful face.

"I'm sorry I can't answer your questions but all we can do is wait and see what the future brings us" said Sarutobi.

Then they all heard a yawn. They looked at Naruto and saw that he is waking up, He looked around and saw The Third, Kagome, Dog and Cat. "Hello Naruto how are you" asked Kagome. "Still a little sleepy" said Naruto as he yawned cutely. **"SQWEEEEEE!"** Yelled out Kagome and Cat as they lunged at him and Hug him to their bodies. "He sooooo adorable" screamed out Cat. "I know aren't you Naru-chan" said Kagome, "Hey its Naruto Not Naru-Chan" yelled out Naruto angrily.

Now for some reason Kami had a sense of humor when Naruto was born, because now when Naruto gets mad or angry he looks adorable.

They squealed at Naruto cuteness and hug him closer to their bodies against their chest's. " He look's like a angry Kit like that!" squealed Cat. "He does doesn't he that why I call him Foxy-Chan!" squealed Kagome "Hey" yelled out Naruto as his face has plated in-between two Firm, but soft mounds.

"_Lucky Basterd"_ Thought The Third and Dog. The Hokage Cough and Kagome and Cat look sheepishly and let Naruto who let in a large breath.

"Ummm…Grandpa" said Naruto. "Hm..Yes Naruto" ask Sarutobi. Naruto looked down, "Why do they hate me" sniffed a almost crying Naruto. Everybody sadly looked at the small Boy as Kagome hold him tightly. "He should know its his burden and he must learn why" Thought The Third. "Ok I'll tell you" said The old Hokage. The others gasped.

"Lord Hokage, your not going to tell him are you " ask a worried Kagome. "Yes he should know" said Sarutobi. They stilled had uneasy looks but nodded as He started the story.

After the story Naruto started crying. "Are they right I'm I a Demon" ask a teary eyed Naruto. "NO!" Naruto jumped at the scream and look at Kagome as her hair darken her eyes. "Kagome-chan" said Naruto as he looked. Then she grabbed him and pull him into a hug, "You are not a demon, you are a boy who have a large burden and there are people who care for you" she said with tears in her eyes. He looked shocked and looked around and saw everybody nodded at him as he had tears in his eyes.

He started to hugged her and say Thank you over and over again. There was a Cough and they looked at the Hokage.

"Well they is a good thing about today" said a happy Hokage. "What is it' ask a confused Dog. "Well you know about those men who came out of the puddles of water in front of Naruto" said Sarutobi. They nodded. "Well…" said the Hokage

Outside everybody was doing what they always do children going to the Ninja Academy, Adults going to their shops to open so same old stuff….so peaceful, **"WHAT!"**, Ok never mind.

Everybody but the Hokage was awestruck. The could not believe that one little boy have that much power, Naruto was bouncing up and down on his bed and was chanting "I have a Bloodline" over and over.

"Now we need to talk about your training" said Sarutobi, Naruto stop and was going to ask a question but stop and looked at a shadow on the wall.

"Hey Grandpa who's that" ask a curios Naruto. "Huh" ask the confused Hokage. "That guy on the wall" said Naruto. As they look they saw the shadow move from the wall to the floor then started to rise.

As it rise it started to grow into a humanoid like shape like the warriors as before. When it came from the floor they saw what it look like.

He stands about as tall as Dog and was covered in a Dark Ninja like outfit. Had had on Black Ninja shoes that goes up to the ankle for silent running, Dark Ninja Pants where the pants legs ends near the ankle. Tying the end of the Pants are Dark Wrappings that tie the pant legs to the shoes.

His upper body has a long sleeved Gi which was pure black that ended at the wrist. Also had gloves on that had a metal plate on the back of each hand that had the symbol of Darkness. Wrapped around the gloves and sleeves were more black wrappings.

His Mask covered his whole face. It had a narrow V shape like opening. Under the opening was a blue cloth that was stitched to the mask and it only showed hid eyes.

His eyes was the only thing that scared them. They were only pitch black.

The weapons he carry's are a sword strapped to his back, Ninja Stars in a holder on his side and strange looking disk on his left hip.

Then he looked right at Naruto and started to walk to him. Cat and Dog were going to intercept him when they felt two blades for each throat. They look at the end of the blades and saw four of the men from the shadow's with their sword's out, ready to cut their head off.

"_How"_ They thought, _"How did they get here without us knowing it" _They were going to fight when they heard Naruto yell.

"Hey, leave Kitty and Doggy alone NOW!" yelled out Naruto.

Just like that they pulled their blades away and got into attention. Naruto looked at them with a confused look on his face.

Then he got an idea. "You" he said to one of the Shadow men near Cat. It stood up straighter like waiting for an order.

"Hop on one leg" said Naruto. It got on one leg and started to hop in one place.

"Ok, Stop" ordered Naruto. It did. Naruto put a finger under his chin and went into a thinking pose.

He had a great idea. He moved his hand in a Come here gesture at the one near the wall.

He came over and Naruto made on other gesture for him to bend down. He whispered something into where his ear is supposed to be and the Shadow man just nodded and sunk back to the floor and turn into a shadow like puddle.

Then it race out under the closed door. "Naruto, what did you tell him" ask Kagome as she was looking at the four in the room still kind of afraid.

He was going to answer but the shadow puddle came back and roe up and turn into the Man again. He had something in his hands.

When the Hokage, The two ANBU, and Kagome were about to look at the object Naruto yelled out one thing.

"RAMAN!" yelled out Naruto gleefully.

They fell over on their face and sighed. _"The one thing he ask for is Raman" _They thought.

"Hey guys can talk right" ask Naruto as he ate his raman. The Shadow men nodded.

"Well go ahead say something" said Naruto.

They looked at each other and nodded. "Yo" said the Shadow man in a eco like voice.

"Cool, you Shadow guys must be very powerful" ask a hyper Naruto. "We are as power as you want us to be Sir" said the Shadow man.

"So what do I call you" ask Naruto. The Hokage and the others look at them as well. The Warrior look at him and said one thing to him.

"We are the shadows of protect you, We are the Killer's in night…..We are The ShadowKhan the assassins of the shadows and Warriors of the Galten. said the now known Shadowkhan.

Ok break sorry it toke me this long folks. I have a lot to do here and at home. But don't worry I will try to get more chapters on and get it to you. Also I hope you review this story and my future stories and stay tune for more Warriors of the Elements.


	5. Meeting One's Inner Peace and Dragons

I'm Back HAHAHAHAH well am sorry I took so long I had a lot of stuff on my plate and I

Need to get that done also I have to do something (pulls a switch)

**Challenger**

I owe him this for some ideas

I don't own Naruto or any names from different shows but the bloodlines and the Galten are all mine

Demon / Inner Sakura Talking/_Thinking_

Speaking/_Thinking_

Also new is

Elemental Warriors

Talking/_Thinking _

_(T.E.D.E Jukebox Records)_

Naruto look at the Shadowkhan with a big smile. "So you guys are part of my bloodline" ask Naruto. The Shadowkhan's in front of him look at each other and then at him and nodded. "Yes we are" said the lead Shadowkhan.

Naruto was about to say something else when the door flew open. "WHERE IS HE, WHERE'S NARUTO" yelled a pair of feminine voices. The ANBU and Shadowkhan was about to attack the women but the Hokage and Naruto calmed them down. At the door were two beautiful women.

One had on a tan trench coat and under it was a fish net shirt that showed here bust, she also wore a tan skirt and armored ninja sandals and her hair was purple and was tied to look like a peacock.

The next woman was a civilian, she had on a light white shirt on and light brown skirt that goes down to her ankles and she had on a white cook cap and apron.

Their names are Anko Matarashi and Ayame. They look at Naruto as he sat on the bed with bandages on his head and around his waist. "Hi big sister's" said Naruto with a big smile. Anko and Ayame just ran at Naruto and hug the liven snot out of him.

"Naruto we just heard what happen" cried Ayame. "I can't believe Kurenai would do this I am so sorry" sobbed out Anko. "Um girls I think he can't breathe" said Dog. The look down and saw that his face turned blue. When they saw that they let go with a loud "EEP" and all of the girls started to fuss seeing if he ok.

Then Anko felt that she was being watch and saw the Shadowkhan and they spooked her. "WHAT ARE THOSE" yelled out a freaked out Anko. The Shadowkhan sweatdrop at her loud outburst. The Third sighed and told the story again. At the end Anko and Ayame looked the Shadowkhan then at Naruto. The just squealed and glomp Naruto. "That so great Naruto you have a Bloodline" said Ayame.

Anko in the other hand was thinking what Naruto would look like in the future. You see she had a huge crush on the Fourth Hokage like any other girl but her love now belong to Naruto. Because when he was six he saves her from some Jonin because they wanted to have "fun" with her (AN Ya never going to write anything like that). Then one of them was hit in the head by a rock.

When they saw it was Naruto who threw the rock they all chase after him. A day later she found out he was found tied to a tree and was used as a pincushion for different sharp object.

When she asks him why he saved her he said "No woman should be used or seen by how they look but what inside them". After that she never left his side.

Now she was thinking what he would look like. _"If he look like his father he would be the most hottest and sexiest man in the whole village and if that happens I would totally take him to my apartment and…"_ Thought Anko as she giggled perversely as she had naughty thought's going through her head as blood run down her nose.

"How come Anko have a bloody nose" ask Naruto cutely. All the girls looked at him and Kagome, Anko, and Ayame squealed loudly that the whole building shook. They glomp him and hold him tightly as they kept calling him "Naru-chan" or "Foxy-Kun" that made him blush and pout, that just made them squeal louder.

Then they look at each other then lighting came out from their eyes as they glared at each other then they started to have a brawl on the floor as a medium cloud of dust as the others saw fists and faces pop out of the cloud on some occasions. Dog look at Cat and was kind of surprised that she wasn't in the fight as well.

"Umm Cat, How come your not in that fight" ask Dog. Cat look at him and Said "Because I'm from ANBU and I have to stay in control of my emotions at all time and also…" Cat was interrupted by Dog who said "But your swift was over 3 minutes ago". Cat look at Dog then she look at the clock.

"Oh" said Cat as she looks at Dog

"NARU-CHAN IS MINE!" yelled out Cat as she jumped into the fray. Naruto look on in fear thinking that they might hurt themselves. He looks at the Shadowkhan. "Umm…Can you break them up please" ask Naruto

The Shadowkhan nodded and four of them walk to the cloud and each reach into it and grab a girl and drag them from each other then slap them in the back of the head. "EEPP" yelp the girls." Why you do that for" growled out Ayame (A/N never saw her mad like that huh). The Shadowkhan point at the bed and the girls look at the bed and what they saw stop their hearts and broke it. Naruto was looking at them and had small tears come down his eyes.

"How come you were fighting" sniffed Naruto as the tears started to fall on his blanket. Kagome, Cat, Anko, and Ayame hearts completely shattered as they all gave Naruto a big hug. "We're so sorry Naruto" said Kagome as she stroked his hair. "We we're just fighting to see who going to be your wife when you get older" said Cat.

(A/N if anyone says I'm going to fast in the love department I'll have my minions go after you with Tanks)

Naruto looked confused and ask "What is a wife". All of the girls were going to explain but the Hokage interrupted. "I'll tell you when you're older" said the Hokage. "Awe" said Naruto with a pout. All of the girls squealed load but did it again when he yawned. "Ok I think Naruto needs some more sleep so let's go" said Dog, "I agree let's let him sleep" said the Hokage. All of the girls pouted (if cat was pouting) but agreed as they each kiss Naruto on the forehead (Cat move her mask for the kiss) as he fell asleep with a smile.

They walk out of the room but the Hokage looked at the Shadowkhan. He nodded at them as they nodded back as they went into the shadows in the room. He looks at Naruto and smiled and said "See you later Naruto" then he closed the door

_Mindscape_

Naruto woke in a sewer and looked around and then saw he was sitting in a puddle. "Eww I'm sitting in a puddle" said Naruto in distaste. **"You think that was bad try living in here for 8 years"** said a demonic voice.

Naruto then look behind him and saw a big gate with nasty looking spikes and runes that glowed different colors. Then two large red silted eyes open at him and a same voice said **"Boo"**. Naruto yelp and was going to run out of there and heard laughing come from the cage. He look back and saw a big fox with 9 tails behind the gate laughing at him.

He glared at the fox and yelled "WHAT THE HELL YOU STUBID FOX!". The Kyuubi glared at Naruto and Roared, Naruto fell on his ass and looked at the fox in fear. Kyuubi looked at Naruto with sadness in its eyes, when it was going to talk to him a reptilian tail smack it to the ground KO'ing it. Naruto look in shock as the tail was drag from the cage area and slid away through the dark hallway. Then he heard a voice coming from the hallways. _**"Come to Me"**_ said the voice.

Naruto look at the fox who was still knocked out was and had swirls in its eye's. Naruto sighed "We'll it's the only way to find answers" thought Naruto. He walked down the hall until he saw a light at the end. When he got to the end he had to use his hands to stop the glare of the light. As he got his eyes to adjust what he say took his breath away, He walked to a spot on a cliff that showed a landscape that had the different elements.

To his left he saw mountains that were tall but different, One was plain but it had rocks jutting out of it and it looked like a dragon was sleeping, the other looked like it erupted as lava and fire was come out from a dragon head that with its mouth open as the lava came running out. The other mountain had ice and snow and it had a dragon coiled around it. To his right he saw a large sea as the wave's crash against a cliff side. It was very clean and clean as well.

In front of him he saw a massive landscape with large trees clustered together and a large grassy plain with very tall grass that goes up to your shoulders also a near the trees is a large jungle with the trees as big as the forest near them, nearby was a large desert with large dunes, also the strange thing that he felt at home here.

Then he heard a large boom looked up at the skies and his eyes widen, there is large storm above the ocean with thunder and lightning with high winds that help the waves hit the cliff harder. "Wow' said Naruto, and then he heard the voice again, _**"Come to me"**_ said the voice as it bounced off the cliff walls and the mountains and valley. Naruto looked around until he saw roads that lead to the back of the mountains, he decide to take one of them.

He felt that he been walking for hours but also felt if someone was watching him, When he walked around the a cluster of boulders he stopped and looked in awe. In front of him was a Massive Castle/Fortress (A/N I leave what it look like to your imagination). Then he heard the voice coming from inside. _**"Come!"**_ said the voice, "Alright I'm coming, Man this guy need's to lighten up" mumbles Naruto.

"_**I heard that"**_ Growled the voice, Naruto eeped and ran to the large doors and slowly opened the doors, inside it look like a courtyard with vines and torches, as he walk to the end and saw a pool with a gem in it. "WOW it's so beautiful" said Naruto with awe.

"Well Brother what do we have here" Said a voice that sounded female, _"It look like the owner of this mind finally came Sister"_ said a gruff voice. He turned around and saw to Chinese dragons that look like twins but one was white with light green hair with caring blue eyes but with the other dragon it was black with battle scars on it scales with red hair with red eyes that had annoyance.

"_Well are you going to say something" _Said the black Dragon with annoyance. Naruto gulped and back away in fear of getting eaten. Then the white dragon smack the black dragon in the head, _"Ow, what was that for"_ He growled while rubbing his head in pain. "Baka your scaring him, am truly sorry for my brother's word's he just a little bit of a hot head" the white dragon in a peaceful voice.

"Who are you and where are we" ask Naruto as he looked around still had his eyes at the two dragons. The white dragon gave Naruto a draconic smile and said "I am Yang and the hot head is my brother Yin" she said as the now known Yin let out gruff hello as he still rubbed his head from the hit from Yang.

"So you guys were the ones calling me" ask Naruto. Both Yin and Yang look at each other and was going to tell him who called out to him, but a powerful voice stopped them from answering. _**"I did"**_ said the voice, Naruto slowly turned his head to look and saw something that nearly stopped his heart.

_(T.E.D.E Jukebox Records"_ _Over The Pass- Two Steps From Hell")_

The Massive dragon stood a bigger then the Hokage Monument and the Kyuubi and it wing span can cover half of the village and it's had a light green under belly and it's head had horns that curves around its head under its lower jaw and had a average neck and a very long tail that had a mean looking spike and spikes that goes along its back and had a black mane that goes over its shoulders , it had sharp and deadly claws as it stand on its four legs and it had a scare on its left eye and it held it head up high. (A/N I hope this is a nice description of what it looks like)

"Y-y-you c-c-called m-m-me" strutted Naruto in fear, _**"Yes I did and you don't have to be afraid here" **_said the massive dragon.

"Why and who are you" Naruto still filling scared, the dragon chuckled as he said _**"This is your mind and I am….Ultimatum" **_

_(T.E.D.E Jukebox Records"_ _Over The Pass- Two Steps From Hell") end_

Sorry it took so long but had a lot of thing on my mind like finding a job and such, I hope you like this chapter of Warriors of the Elements and if you don't…..will to bad and I just don't care and the flamers will just cook my chicken and stay tune for more Warriors of the Elements


End file.
